


Quite a Show

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“Spencer, just tell me what it is!” You laughed. The look on Spencer’s face was a mixture of embarrassment and heated need. “I’m your wife! You can tell me!”

For the last hour, you’d been talking about all the sexual fantasies. You’d been totally up front with what you wanted to try, but your new husband had been dancing around one thing in particular the entire time. Apparently, he was really embarrassed about it, but there really wasn’t a whole lot that you weren’t willing to try. Maybe he thought you’d think differently of him? You didn’t know, but the internal battle had been won one way or the other because he took a deep breath and just blurted it out. “I really, really want to see how many different places we can have sex without getting caught.”

The blush rose to your face and you couldn’t contain your smile. “So you want to have sex in public?”

His cheeks heated and he smirked. “Yes,” he said meekly. “Do you think that’s weird? Or stupid considering what I do for a living? I mean, if we did get caught…”

“That’s the allure of it, right?” you asked, sidling up to your husband and reaching around to grab his ass. Instantly, you felt him harden. He responded by burying his head in your neck. “Where would you wanna try?”

“In a car, definitely,” he chuckled, raking his fingers up your torso, his fingernails causing shivers to roll up your spine. “Maybe outside of that restaurant we always go to, against the wall. A dressing room in the mall. The beach…” His mind was wandering, thinking of all the possibilities and getting harder by the second. 

You couldn’t help but giggle into his neck as he rattled off place after place he wanted to take you. “I think I can get behind all of that,” you replied, moving your hand around the front of his pants and gripping his length through the fabric. “Where first?”

“Well, you wanted to go try on some bathing suits today, so dressing room first?” His smile was practically a grimace it was so wide.

“This may be difficult for us,” you said, biting his bottom lip gently. “Neither one of us really knows how to be quiet.”

“Again…that’s part of the fun, right?”

—–

Nearly an hour later, you were in the dressing room trying on some tasteful one-piece bathing suits you’d been admiring for a while. “Wanna see?” you asked.

“Please tell me that’s a rhetorical question.”

The hinge of the door creaked as you opened it, bringing attention to you both. That should’ve made you nervous, but it didn’t. You were crazily aroused, your nipples pressing insistently up against the fabric of the suit you were wearing. It was red and black with cutouts at the center. “You look amazing,” he said lowly, his need apparent in his voice. “You like it? You’re gonna get this one?”

With a nod, Spencer closed the space between you and backed you into the corner. He reached both hands up and snaked his fingers underneath the straps, pulling them down with ease and leaving you bare before him. You breathed heavily against him, lowering yourself to the floor and undoing his zipper. Only seconds stood between you and his cock, your lips around it more specifically. “Do you think you can keep it down?” you whispered as you pushed his pants down to his ankles.

Spencer swallowed hard and watched as you wrapped your hand around his cock, pumping up and down a few times before place your lips around the head and moaning at the heaviness on your tongue. He bucked into your mouth and groaned, but brought his hand to his mouth to keep himself quiet. His other hand reached down and grabbed a chunk of your hair, using it as leverage to fuck your mouth. “Oh my god,” he whispered, taking note of the footsteps passing the dressing room. Both of you could hear people outside. One even sounded like they might have known what was going on, but neither of you seemed to care. Being down on your knees was one of your favorite places to be and you couldn’t help but reach down to touch yourself as he used your mouth for his pleasure. “Mmmm…”

Two people stopped dead in their tracks outside. They were just outside the door. But you didn’t stop. Instead, you lifted your other hand to join the first so that you could create a delicious suction through the use of both of your hands and your mouth. When he came in your mouth, you swallowed quickly and stood up, devouring him in a heated kiss and maneuvering you both toward the opposite corner. 

Right now, all you wanted was for him to take you, but you needed a steady wall behind you. When he lifted you up and placed your legs around his waist, you reached inside his shirt and ghosted your hands over his skin, feeling the frantic beat of his heart as he placed himself at your entrance and pushed inside. “This might be the hottest thing we’ve ever done,” he chuckled softly as he bit down on your ear.

“We have so many other places to go together, I think I can make it even hotter.” Your right hand was around the back of his neck and your left had snaked its way into hair. Considering your arousal had already been at near uncomfortable levels when you were on your knees, you knew the second he pushed into you, you were going to moan. But not getting caught was on your list of important things. Only right behind getting fucked senseless against the wall of a public dressing room.

Playing up the intensity of the moment, Spencer waited until some people passed before pushing inside you in one movement. His cock hit the deepest part of you and you choked out a cry but managed to stifle it in his neck. “Oh my god, baby,” you breathed, reaching down and grabbing his ass as you had back at home. Every time he thrusted into you, you squeezed his ass, coaxing him just a little further inside your slick heat. He was filling you up completely. Your head fell backward into the wall, but he wanted to see you. See you lose control without actually being able to lose it. “Look at me,” he said. His tongue darted out just slightly and licked at your bottom lip. “Don’t look away. I want to watch you come.”

When he spoke like that, so dirty and so opposite of how he was in front of everyone else, it drove you crazy - and today was no exception. Your bodies molded to each other as he fucked you, the only sound that could be heard being the dull thud of your ass against the wall. “I’m gonna come, baby,” you breathed.

“Come for me, Y/N. Come for me right now.”

You bit your lip as your body started to shake. When you couldn’t hold the sounds any longer, he broke eye contact and swallowed your groans in a series of fervid kisses. Maybe people had been listening. Maybe people had been going about their business as usual. But when you began to untangle yourself from your husband, it felt like the sounds of the outside world were coming back into focus. “That was not what I expected,” he said, kissing your forehead as you pulled your clothes back on and picked up the bathing suit you were planning on buying. 

“How so?” you asked.

Spencer licked his lips, tasting the saltiness of your skin. “It’s always been a fantasy, but I figured I’d be too preoccupied with getting caught to enjoy it.”

“And I presume you did? Enjoy it, that is?” The heat in your cheeks could’ve lit a thousand fires. That had been so hot and so out of the norm for the both of you. 

Slowly, Spencer nodded his head and finished fixing himself up. While he buckled up his pants, you peeked out of the dressing room. There was only one other person at the opposite end of the hall, so you grabbed Spencer’s hand and ran out of the dressing room without being seen by anyone. “Did you happen to notice if there were any cameras in the dressing rooms?”

“No, I didn’t,” he said, playfully smacking your butt as you walked through the racks of clothing and toward the registers. “But just in case there was, maybe we shouldn’t come back to this particular store for a while.”

When you stared up at the cameras, it all played through your mind again, your panties getting wet. You kind of hoped someone had seen you; after all, you had put on quite a show.


	2. Someone's Coming

After your escapade in the department store dressing room, both you and your husband discussed pushing the boundaries again. It was too much fun not to. “Where this time?” You giggled, nuzzling your nose up against his as you stood in the middle of the kitchen. “It’s been like a week since you fucked me senseless in the dressing room and I wanna do it again. Where should we go? Where should we go?” You started singing and jumping around the kitchen, eliciting a hearty laugh from your husband. He’d never seen this side of you and he was beginning to like it a lot.

“How about the beach?” he asked. “I’ve always wanted to have sex on the beach, but…”

“But sand? Yea. I’ll bring a towel with us. We’ll find a nice secluded niche and listen to the waves while I fuck your brains out this time.” Spencer liked the sound of that, pulling you in closely and guiding his hand underneath your shirt, toying with the skin on your lower back. 

“Shall we go?” He smiled. 

—-

Thirty minutes later, you had a bag packed, a couple towels sitting in the bottom just in case you did find a nice place away from the masses. The drive to the beach was quiet and relaxed. You put the windows down and allowed the breeze to comb through your hair, watching as it did the same with Spencer’s wavy locks. You’d always loved his hair longer - more to pull on, which he also enjoyed. 

Once there, you walked hand-in-hand on the beach for a while. There was a stretch of beach that people didn’t frequent often, so you took that path and reveled in the feel of the sand between your toes and the sea breeze against your skin. “What about over there?” He asked. Spencer pointed toward a little alcove underneath the cliffside. It wasn’t a cave per se, but it was partially enclosed and would shield you from the masses. 

“I like that,” you laughed. You grabbed his hand and run up toward the opening, pulling a towel out of your bag and placing it on the damp sand. “Okay, hold on.” Although the idea of getting caught was what made this whole thing so hot and sexy, you wanted it to remain an idea, so you peeked outside the alcove to make sure no one was coming, and you couldn’t see a soul for miles. “No one is coming. Except you. You’ll definitely be coming.”

Spencer chuckled into your mouth as he took it in a heated kiss, his hands grazing up the sides of your neck. All the while, you removed his belt and hung it around his neck, pushing his pants down and stroking his cock. “Sit,” you laughed. He did as you said, sitting atop the towel you’d placed on the floor. He pulled you down and you tripped into his lap; you couldn’t help but laugh. “Good thing I wore a skirt.”

“I’d say so,” he mumbled against your neck, gliding his fingers over your soaking center. “Already?”

“What can I say, hubby? You bring it out in me.” Quickly, you pushed aside the lace covering you and grabbed his length, placing him at your center and sinking onto him with a low and guttural groan. “Oh fuck.” Your arousal was slick and he slid in with ease, his head rolling back at the feel of your walls tightening around him. 

As the waves crested in the background, you used your legs to push up and back down on his cock. Although he was seated, he met your thrusts with his own and buried his head into your neck while he moaned. You were still clothed and he was covered, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t touch you - that he couldn’t partake in the way your goosebump-prickled skin felt beneath his fingertips. Spencer glided his hands underneath your shirt, snaking them around the front and beneath the lace of your bra. Your nipples were already brought to hardened peaks when he squeezed them lightly between his fingers. 

Just as you felt your own wave about to crest, you heard a couple of voices. Spencer brought your forehead to his, staring deep into your soul as you continued to ride him. He kissed you to keep you quiet, and you moved the two of you into a smaller alcove within the alcove. “Fucking hell, baby,” you moaned, tightening your muscles around him. 

“Shh…there are people coming.” He grabbed you by the back of the neck and pushed down on your hip with his other hand. 

You smiled and washed his bottom lip with your tongue, teeth clashing. “I don’t care. Fuck me.”

As you arched into each other, you ground down on his length and whimpered as his cock hit the deepest parts of you, causing you to quiver as your orgasm finally crested like the waves outside. “Oh my god.”

“Shhh…” He laughed, after coming himself. He brought his hand around your waist and gathered you close, saying nothing until the passersby had moved far away. “That was close.”

“Yea, it was.” You replied, moving off of his lap and rearranging your clothes. “Where to next?”

Spencer pulled his pants back up and threw the towels back in your bag. “I’m thinking when we go out to eat. Or maybe the car next, I can’t decide.” Like school kids, you ran out of the alcove and back toward your car. A couple of people nearby could tell exactly what had happened by the looks on your faces. When had you become such an exhibitionist? Their wide-eyed stares and strained smiles were an aphrodisiac in and of themselves. “Are you finding everyone’s looks as amusing as I am?” he asked.

When you nodded, he pushed you into the car and kissed your neck. “Do you think we’ll get caught?”

“I don’t know,” you laughed, raising your brow. “Do you care?”


	3. Pull Over

As you got into the passenger side seat to head back home from the beach, you could still feel the heat pooling between your legs, his cum still sitting inside you. More than a few people had passed by and any one of them could’ve caught you in the act, but it had been such a thrill. 

The sun had set just as you were leaving and now it was dark, the road before you dimly lit at best and the breeze coming through the windows doing nothing to cool off your heated body. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yea, I’m great. I’m just lost in thoughts of sex on the beach with my loving husband,” you laughed. “Why?”

Spencer chuckled as he turned on the headlights, which he’d forgotten earlier. “Because you just whimpered.”

You hadn’t even noticed. Oops. “Maybe that’s because you made me all horny and I haven’t had enough of you yet.” You glanced down the road and back behind you, trying to ascertain whether or not anyone was around or if they might be soon. The road you were on was a fairly deserted one, maybe… “Pull over.”

Spencer snapped his head toward you. “What?”

“You heard me,” you laughed. “Pull over. We were planning on some car sex, right? Well, your wife is amazingly horny and she wants you to fuck her on the side of the road.” His pants immediately tightened, his jaw tensing up as he looked around quickly and pulled off to the side as you’d demanded. On the driver’s side stood the road, devoid of any cars, and on the passenger’s side, you were barricaded by a thick grove of trees. 

When the car was parked, Spencer moved to the back seat, assuming that was where you wanted to be, but it wasn’t. “No, out here,” you giggled, “over the seat.”

Spencer groaned and washed his tongue over your bottom lip before biting down gently and exiting the car. Before you lifted your skirt so he could see all of you, you reached back and pushed your panties down, stepping out of them and throwing them into the car. “God, you are beautiful,” he whispered. He bent down and kissed the small of your back as he unbuckled his belt, slipping it off to throw in the back seat with your panties. “This is beautiful.” He kissed your slit. “And it’s mine.” The sound of his zipper pulling down made you whimper. “All mine.”

“Mmmhmm,” you moaned. “All yours. You gonna fuck me or are you going to keep talking?”

Spencer moved his hand around your front and began massaging your clit as he thrusted inside your wet heat. “You know I can do both.” he groaned. “I’m an expert at talking, and with my hands apparently.” His finger pressed insistently against your center. You could feel your arousal coating his fingers and the material of the seat you’d been sitting on. “I have to be honest with you, Y/N. I’ve never felt this dirty before.”

You snorted lightly and turned back to him. “Does it outdo the beach and the dressing room?” He thrusted into you, deeply, with that final word, that you groaned. “Oh my god, Spence. Harder. Please.”

With a moan, Spencer reeled back and pushed into you again, eliciting another whimper that made him even harder. “Don’t stop.” Spencer kept his one hand massaging your center, while he rested his head on the other, which was resting on the hood of the car. Each thrust caused his hand and your clit to rub against the leather seats. “Oh my god.” You threw your hands in your hair and gripped tightly, tugging at the roots, which mixed the sweet pleasure of his cock with the pain of pulled hair. Just as you were about to turn back and tell him to fuck you harder, you saw a dim light up ahead - a pair of lights. But your husband didn’t let up. He thrusted into you again. “Fuck!”

Pulling you up by your waist, he whispered in your ear. “Shhh, you don’t want to draw any attention to us, right?” You smirked and laughed, groaning again when his fingers made their way into your mouth. Sucking on them made you want something else, but it did stifle your voice and movements enough so that the car passed you without a second thought. 

“Have I told you I love you lately?” you asked.

Spencer nodded and nuzzled his nose into your skin, the contrast between the sweet sentiment and the way in which he was fucking you causing your insides to quiver. “You have, but please, by all means tell me again. I love hearing it.”

“I love you,” you whispered. “I love you so much.”

Your declarations pushed him forward, the fierceness of his thrusts just the same but somehow with more love in each one. “I love you too. Will you come for me?”

“Yes,” you cried.

Raking his hands upward from your pussy to your breasts, he pinched each nippled tenderly, telling you to come for him. “Good, then come for me, Y/N. Please come for me.”

You shook in his embrace and cried out for him, going limp as he came too. “Oh my god,” he exclaimed happily. His joy rumbled through you and as you both recovered from your highs, you and your husband devolved into fits of laughter. “That tops the other two so far. Do you think we can outdo ourselves?”

“I think we can,” you replied, turning around and getting back into the car as you kissed him. “Restaurant next?”

“Tonight?”

“Not tonight. I have to give you a break,” you laughed. “And me. Maybe we can go home and cuddle for the rest of the night.”

Spencer kissed the tip of your nose. “That sounds like the perfect end to an amazing day.” While you put your seatbelt back on, Spencer zipped his pants back up and walked around the driver’s side of the car. From a distance, you saw another car about to approach, but there was nothing to fear now. 

They slowed as they approached and the passenger opened his window. “Car troubles?” he asked, looking inside and seeing the blush on your face.

“Former troubles,” he replied. “But we pulled to the side and it’s taken care of.” You giggled at your husband’s figure of speech. You definitely had been taken care of. “Thank you though.”

As the pair of do-gooders drove off, Spencer snickered and jumped into the car with you, giving you a kiss as you sped off back home. Once again, you’d avoided getting caught. God, what a rush. And you wanted it again. Soon enough.


	4. In the Shadows

“Are you absolutely sure about this one?” You giggled after asking Spencer for the 50th time about your next exhibitionist escapade. There had been nothing wrong with the last few times. It had been amazing, which is why you seemed to be pushing the boundaries more and more, but Spencer could possibly face repercussions from work if you were to get caught, and this next stop of the outside-sex train was the most likely of the four to get you caught with your pants down - literally. 

Spencer nodded his head. “Definitely,” he smiled as he puckered his lips and pressed them to your cheek. “I mean if we were going to TGI Friday’s or something like that, I would be a little more worried, but the Thai place on fifth is so small and isolated that I think we’ll be fine.” 

After grabbing a quick drink of water, he gave you his arm. “Ready to go, beautiful?”

“You say beautiful like it’s my name,” you said softly, a delicate blush coating your cheeks.

Spencer leaned over and pushed your hair out of your face as he kissed you on the forehead. “I just call it how I see it.”

—-

Dinner was absolutely delicious. But honestly, at the Thai place, you’d never ordered anything that wasn’t amazing. There was barely anyone else there, which was great for you - less people to catch you in the act, and as you ate the anticipation built up to the point where neither of you were going to need much foreplay. Also a plus in the not getting caught department. 

Considering you’d both been very hungry, which wasn’t a surprise due to all the sex you’d been having these past few weeks, you went to dinner slightly early, so the regular dinner crowd was just coming in. “That might actually be good for us,” you said, noticing the slightly worried look on your husband’s face. 

“Yea?”

“Sure. They’ll all be super hungry and waiting for their food, so they won’t be paying attention to the slight thudding of my ass against the wall out back.” You’d said it a little louder than intended, but no one heard. Spencer’s mouth dropped open at your words. Since you’d started this whole exhibitionist thing, you’d become much more open with your wording and both of you were enjoying it. 

Once the bill was paid, you went outside and walked around the back of the restaurant. There was a mom and pop antique shop on one side, and there tended to be more traffic there in the mornings, and on the other side stood a small hardware store, also rarely frequented at dinner time, which meant that both of the store owners would probably be getting ready to go home. Although this restaurant, and the idea of having sex outside had been his to begin with, he looked around tentatively one last time to make sure there was no one in sight.

Eventually he was satisfied with the lack of people and gently backed you into the wall and hiked up your skirt, moving the lace away from your center just enough. He took you by surprise by dropping to his knees and dipping his head under your skirt to taste your arousal. At first, his lips were the only thing to touch you, but he couldn’t tease you too much because he couldn’t handle it himself. Groaning, he licked up your center and stood back up.

The likelihood of getting caught here was so much higher than a little alcove on the beach or in the relative safety of a dressing room in a mall, but it was exactly that thought that coaxed you forward, your hands roaming down to his pants to unzip his fly. Just in case you needed to make a quick getaway, you only pushed Spencer’s pants down enough to get the job done. His length was hard and ready for you, and you moaned at the feel of him in your hand. “Please,” you said softly. He nuzzled his nose against your neck and up behind your ear, before coming to meet you eye to eye as he placed himself inside your wet heat. “Oh, this is a good angle.” You laughed. “Why don’t we have wall sex more often?”

“Because it hurts my weak ass arms,” he chuckled as your walls clenched around him. “But maybe that’s an excuse to keep doing this. It’s a workout for my arms.”

You bit down on his bottom lip, his teeth and tongue clashing against yours while you laughed into his mouth. “Exactly. I’m just helping you with your workout and you get a tight and wet pussy in the process. Really no downsides.”

Spencer’s tongue peeked out slightly to wash your upper lip before he devoured you bit by bit. With each thrust, your legs tightened around his waist, and your heels into his ass. “I don’t have an ass,” he laughed. “Why do you like my ass so much?”

“You have the perfect ass,” you replied. “And it’s all mine.” You gasped as he thrust upward again, and in turn you gripped more of his ass in your hands. The entire experience was hurried and frenzied, probably because you were both fully aware that you could be caught at any second. The sun was on its way down, which was serving as better cover for you, the shadows casting over your sweat-slickened bodies pushed up against the concrete walls. “Oh my god, fuck Spence. Right there.” You practically went still at the sensation; he was situated in the perfect position to hit your g-spot repeatedly. “Please, don’t stop.”

Spencer cradled your head to protect it from the wall as he thrust into you over and over again. The feeling had you frozen in place, arching backward as you held your breath and repeated Spencer’s name in perpetuity - like a prayer. One that he was more than willing to answer. As you came, you cried out and arched back further into the wall. Your body was spread out in front of him, a complete mess, but undeniably beautiful, and the image was enough to push him over the edge as well. 

As you started to move again, pulling your underwear back in place and flattening out your skirt, you kissed Spencer’s neck, licking at the saltiness that accumulated there. He ran his teeth up the side of your neck and underneath your chin, leaving little love bites in his wake. When he did the same with your nose, it made you laugh - a bellowing laugh that definitely would’ve drawn attention. Thankfully, if someone saw you, the position wouldn’t be as compromising anymore. “Is it bad that I almost wanted someone to catch us?” he asked.

“Yes!” you exclaimed as you slapped his arm. You were both finally decent enough to make your way back to your car. “You could get in trouble at work!”

Spencer shrugged. “I feel like Rossi has probably been caught doing worse. There is a whole other side to him that he alludes to and frankly, I don’t want to hear about,” he laughed. 

“Well, thankfully no one did catch us, so we don’t have to test that possibility.” As you got in the car, Spencer’s phone buzzed in his pocket. 

“Oh no…”

“What is it?”

Your husband sucked in his lip and smirked to himself, handing you the phone. On the screen was Emily’s name. She decided to grab dinner with Garcia.

At the Thai place.

She’d heard you. 

Both of them had.

“Who knew Spencer was such a bad boy?” ;)  
You threw the phone back toward Spencer and glanced between him and the restaurant. “You’re gonna hear about that from the team, aren’t you?”

“Without a doubt.” After putting the car in drive, he pulled away from the curb and smiled. “…And I don’t think I care.”


End file.
